Total Drama Life
by The Dragon 1000
Summary: APPS CLOSED 27 contestants, old and new, are taken to an abandon neighborhood for a new season of your favorite reality show. What will they do for 1,000,000 dollars? Love? Lie? Betray? KILL? No one knows what could happen to these teens! T to be safe
1. Applications

Hello fans of Total Drama and readers of the Total Drama archives! I am the Dragon 1000! As you may or may not know, I already made this exact same story, but I, for some stupid reason, felt I left stuff out of the app, and my the old one was up for 2 days and I only got 5 reviews while there was another story that was up for 1 day that got 15. Probably because I didn't write 'APPS OPEN' in the description.

But now I have the new Total Drama Life!

This amazing new Total Drama season is based off of everyday life situations, jobs, parties, and even school!

There will be three teams in this. 1: A team of old contestants that I have already selected. 2: A team of EXTREMELY talented people. Like people who can do things much better than average people. 3: A team of outcasts and nobodies. People that are left out of normal things, but can somehow be some of the best people to know, like Harold.

I will be accepting 16 people, 8 boys, 8 girls. Each team will have 9 people,except for team seniors (team of old contestants) who will have 8 because they have expierience, making 26 total contestants. I will put in two of my own characters in, one on each possible team. I really don't want to get rid of anyone of your characters right away. I'll save the agony. One of my people is a throw-away for the first elimination, the other is there to stay for a bit, but I promise you, he or she will not win!

Below, I will post my application form, but there are a few rules that I must go over first. Failure to follow the rules will lead to instant un-acceptance, no matter how awesome I think your character is.

*You must put information for everything on the app that does not say 'optional'

*You must use the app I give you, no acceptions

*You must put 'The Dragon 1000' at the beginning of your app to prove you did not just follow these rules accidentally

*If you do not fill out something that is optional, do not bother writing it

*Do NOT write the parts in parentheses (Parentheses are these things) It will only take me longer to read

*No superhuman abilities, even on the extremely talented team

*All contestants must be fully human (sorry to people who make half-breeds)

*NOT EVERY CONTESTANT CAN BE A GIRL

*Vary stereotypes! If your stereotype is the same as one before you, you will not be accepted unless the person before you did not follow the rules

*There has to be antagonists!

*If you are accepted, you must review if your team loses, or your character will be kicked out next episode. You guys are voting off contestants!

*Apply

Basics{

Name:

Nickname: (optional)

Gender:

Age: (15-17)

Hometown: (optional)

Family: (Extensive Information is optional)

Pets: (optional)

What Team: (All-Powerful or Outcast)

Appearance{

Hair: (Color and Style)

Eyes: (Color, Shape is optional)

Skin: (Shade, Birthmarks and Freckles)

Other Skin Details: (Tattoos, Moles, Warts, etc.)

Build: (ex: hourglass, brute, giraffe if you must insist)

Height: (Feet and Inches)

Weight: (Pounds) (Don't say they are extremely skinny but make them way 150 pounds!)

Clothing{

Everyday Shirt:

Everyday Pants:

Everyday Footwear:

Everyday Accessories:

Swimwear:

Nightwear:

Formal Wear: (optional)

Piercing:

Personality{ (This gets extensive)

Stereotype:

General Personality: (5-10 Sentences)

Positive Traits: (3-5)

Negative Traits: (3-5)

Likes: (4-8)

Dislikes: (4-8)

Fear: (Include Why)

Most Embarrassing Past Moment: (Optional)

What Embarrassing Moment will happen to them on the Show: (Fear doesn't Count) (optional, unless you didn't fill out the Previous One)

Are they Allowed to Date: (Y/N)

Do they already have a soul mate: (Y/N)

Will they Crush on Anyone in the Game: (Y/N)

Can I make them Hook Up: (Y/N)

What kind of Person can they Hook Up with: (Do not fill this out if you said 'No' to the Previous One)

Sexuality:

Who would they be Enemies with: (Stereotypes)

Friends: (Stereotypes)

How do they act around Enemies: (Limit: 3 Sentences)

Friends: (Limit: 3 Sentences)

Around Chris: (Limit: 3 Sentences)

Are they an Antagonist: (Y/N)

Favs{ (All Optional)

Fav Color:

Fav Movie:

Fav Book:

Fav Video Game:

Fav Band/Musical Artist:

Other Favs: (Anything you want)

Medical Stuff{

Past Injuries: (Nothing Minor) (If none, just put none)

Current Injuries: (Optional)

Diseases: (Optional)

Mental Conditions: (ADD, OCD, etc.)

Insanity: (Scale of 1-10, 1 being really Sane, 10 being Izzy)

Other{

Advantages:

Disadvantage:

Advanced/Secret Talent: (Advanced if on All-Powerful, Secret if on Outcasts)

Audition Tape: (Optional, but it would help you get in)

Quote you would like them to say:

Reaction to Losing:

Reaction to Winning:

Other: (Anything that I might have missed)

If your Application does not fit on 1 review (Which are 10,000 characters) send the rest to me through PM

I await you Characters

Send them in

Before I find you

And make you do it

―The Dragon 1000


	2. Update 1

Okay, so I've gotten 16 apps, and, so far I've accepted 8. Here they are:

Outcast:

G-Jackaline Smith

G-Delila Naomi Carter

G-Open

G-Open

B-Lawliet Litchen

B-Zacherious Swift

B-Open

B-Open

My Own-Undecided

All-Powerful:

G-Jamie Brooke

G-Chloe Hale

G-Ember Byrne

G-Open

B-Zach Stevens

B-Open

B-Open

B-Open

My Own-Undecided

Okay, so I said No acceptions to something, but I am too lenient. I Accepted Ember, even though 'The Dragon 1000' wasn't written at the top. And I accepted some people who wrote the parts in parentheses, but I'm just to flexible, I love your characters!

Remember, you vote out people, so don't stop reading!

Anyway, I need more apps, thanks to those who applied, even if you didn't get in. If you're not in, you might still be an intern or aftermath host!

Send in dem apps!


	3. Update 2

Thank you for the reviews, I've accepted a few more characters. Here's the updated list:

Outcast:

G-Jackaline Smith

G-Delila Naomi Carter

G-Fiona Conners

G-Arianna Jackson

B-Lawliet Litchen

B-Zacherious Swift

B-John Applebottom

B-Open

My Own-Undecided

All-Powerful:

G-Jamie Brooke

G-Chloe Hale

G-Ember Byrne

G-Amber Allen

B-Zach Stevens

B-Xaviour Stone

B-Open

B-Open

My Own-Undecided

Okay, so I need only 2 more male apps on team All-Powerful, and 1 male app on team outcast, then I can start. No more girls. But at least I didn't get like 20 girls and only 2 guys like in my other story. Whatevs

Go invite other authors to send in characters, I wanna start


	4. Final List

Thank you again for the reviews, Here's the full list:

Outcast:

G-Jackaline Smith

G-Delila Naomi Carter

G-Fiona Conners

G-Arianna Jackson

B-Lawliet Litchen

B-Zacherious Swift

B-John Applebottom

B-Callix Rowan

My Own-Cameron Heet

All-Powerful:

G-Jamie Brooke

G-Chloe Hale

G-Ember Byrne

G-Amber Allen

B-Zach Stevens

B-Xaviour Stone

B-Daniel Markham

B-Justin Becker

My Own-Erinn Heet

Okay, That's the list! Review this chapter to prove that you will keep reading this story. I will make you vote out characters, so I need you to keep reading. If you do not review, I will have to take your character out.

Thanks for applying

―The Dragon 1000


	5. Introductions

Thanks for sticking with me, you guys rock! I know I took like 3 weeks, but I have unexisting brain damage. And i have writer's block all of the time (that explains why I have a D in LA). But yeah, I got this up. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. The only things I own are this story, Cameron, Erinn, and my awesome instrumental skill.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the newest installment of Total Drama: Total Drama Life!" Said the narcissistic show host we all know and hate, "I'm your continuing host, Chris Mclean!" Chris gestured towards himself with his palm open. He was standing in front of an old hotel. It was painted white, but was chipping.<p>

"Me and the Total Drama crew have been getting many messages on facebook and twitter saying, 'Chris, are you _ever _going to ask for new contestants for the show?' Well, we've answered their call. Turns out, the contracts for most of the old contestants wore out right after season three, so I sent out an application to anyone who asked for it. We got a lot of apps, believe me. It took my lazy interns 3 weeks to read all of them. Anywho…

"We were only able to accept 18 of your applications. These lucky teens, along with 8 of the original contestant who still have valid contracts, will be competing in challenges based off of the second most important thing in the world, life. The challenges will range from things like party games, to business, and so much more! All this, right here on Total Drama Life!"

_Commercial_

"Welcome back, to Total Drama Life. I think it's time we introduce our first competitor: Jackaline!"

An aqua-marine-eyed girl stepped off of the taxi that had pulled up near Chris in front of the hotel. Jackaline had brown hair and blonde streaks. Her T-shirt was purple with a black heart in the center. She also wore ripped jeans, black converse and two earrings. "Hey, Chris," She said, happily, "You can just call me Jacky, though." She took a look at the building behind Chris, "Is this where we'll be staying?"

"Yes, it is." Chris said, grinning, "You shouldn't be surprised."

"Whatev's," Jacky bounced over to a bench behind Chris as another taxi arrived.

"Jacky, Chris began, "This is John" He motioned his hands in the direction of the cab. The male stepping out was wearing a tuxedo shirt with black pants and black trainers. His eyes were brown and his hair was black and spiky. "Hello, Chris, my good man. How's it hanging?"

"Very good; I'm getting some fans this season."

"Good for you, dude." John looked around for a second, and then back to Chris, "Do you think the camera dudes could catch this?"

"Um…" Chris thought for a moment, "Sure, I guess. Jim!" Jim the camera guy followed John.

John walked over to Jacky and sat down. "Jackaline―"

"You can just call me Jacky," she replied, "Thanks."

"Okay, Jacky, would you like to see a magic trick?"

"Sure, I love magic tricks! What is it?"

"I'm gonna pull my pet bunny, Fluffy, out of my hat," he said, taking a top hat and a magic wand out of his luggage. Waving his wand over the hat, John called, "Abracadabra! Alakazam! Some more magic words and BAM!" He stuck his hand into the hat and pulled out an animal. Not a rabbit, though; more like a cobra. John looked a bit startled at his trick. He immediately put the snake back into his top hat and set the hat down. "That, uh… wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, no dip," Jacky added, "I just hope Fluffy's okay." John looked terrified at the thought.

"Next here," Chris announced, acknowledging the pale-skinned girl that had already arrived, "is Arianna, also known as Ria."

Ria's hair was left loose and black, while her eyes where a jade color. Her black attire consisted of a red-skulled top, black jeans, black combat boots, and a silver choker. She simply walked by Chris without even passing a glance.

"Hello? Newbie Girl?" Chris squawked, impatiently, "Black head? Pasty? Blood-skull?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ria said, turning around to face him as she approached the bench where the other two awaited her, "Were you talking to me? Because I thought you were calling for your mother." Jacky burst out laughing and John just chuckled and covered his mouth. Chris's ears blew steam like a locomotive. (Why I don't just say train, is because I like long words)

"How would I be? My mother is almost as beautiful as I am!"

"It's so like you to say that," Ria retorted, "Men this decade, if you're even mature enough to be considered one, don't exactly appreciate their mothers. Apparently, you're still stuck in the 80's." Ria smiled devilishly. John and Jacky 'ooo'd' "Face it, I've already planned out a retort for everything you have to say, so you might as well just not talk to me." (Why do I think she should have a British accent?) She finished as she sat and crossed her legs over another.

Chris crossed his arms and turned from Ria like a three-year-old.

"Eh-ehm," Coughed the glossy black-haired male behind Chris. He had a raven on his shoulder, and cat-shaped silver eyes. He had on a loose dark blue T-shirt, tight fitting black jeans, dark blue converse, and a silver nose stud. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, uh," Chris stuttered, "Um, yeah, this is… uh?"

"Crow," he replied.

"Oh, right! Every three, this is Callix!"

"But, you can just call me Crow."

"Or, I could call you by your real name,"

"Or, you could talk to my bird…"

"What's it's name? Pegasus?" Chris asked in a stupid tone.

"Magic," Crow stated, calmly, as if he was not bothered by Chris.

"Yeah, just make sure it doesn't poop on my car."

"Sure," Ria added, "Like it can run well."

"Zip it I wasn't talking to you!"

"Chris," began the new boy behind said host, "I believe you will have to to tell my name." The boy's eyes were blue and his hair was organized into a brown wind tunnel. He sported a white T with a FLIP logo, jean shorts, and white sketchers. He also had a diamond stud in each ear.

"Oh, yeah. Well, since _someone_ keeps distracting me, I think I'll just casually lean against this street light and read a newspaper while you introduce yourself." With that, Chris did what he intended and pull a newspaper out his pocket like he was a Sim.

"Okay then… I'm Xaviour, and I will not be the leader of a team. Sorry, I just have to make that clear ahead of time." He went to sit with the others.

"FLIP?" Jacky asked him, "Isn't that a hat company?"

"No, actually, it's a skateboard company, but they do hats too."

With no warning, the street light Chris was leaning against started falling down and landed right on the new taxi that was arriving. "Woah, hey," screamed the girl inside the cab, "Are you trying to kill me?" She opened the door with just a little trouble. She stepped out, revealing her dark brown hair bun and tan skin. She wore a light blue, three-fourth sleeved blouse, faded jeans and white sneakers. "Anyway, I'm Fiona." (How did she know to introduce herself?) She took a step closer to the bench.

"Wait!" John called, "Don't walk any closer, I'll teleport you here!" he stood up and waved his wand.

"John," Jacky stopped him, grabbing his arm lightly, "Maybe you shouldn't?"

"Ugh, fine…"

Fiona finished walking over as another car came. It crashed into the other cab that Fiona came from.

A deathly pale boy got out with absolutely no trouble. He looked to Chris with his beady black eyes. His hair was short-ish and black with no style, just bed head .His clothes were a slightly baggy long white T, slightly baggy blue jeans, and that's it; no shoes. "I think you'll need to fix that, Christopher," he said in monotone.

"Yeah, you think, Lawliet?" Chris crumpled his paper and threw it at the taxi, "Drive better! Will you?"

"I'm not sure he can drive when he's impaled. You should call for an ambulance."

"Yeah, maybe… but then again, he is an intern… nah, he'll have to wait."

Fiona took out her phone and dialed 911 because Chris is too uncaring.

Another taxi came. This one swerved, but avoided the car wreck. Out walked a girl with an athletic hourglass figure and radiant tan skin. He eyes were bright blue and doe-like, and her hair was curly blonde held up in a ponytail with a yellow flower. She wore a yellow Hollister shirt, white daisy duke shorts, and white flip flops. She also had on a purity ring, heart chain necklace, and a daisy tattoo on her right ankle. "Hi, people!" She yelled, waving and running to them.

"Everyone," Chris announced, "This Delila, or just Lila: our new Lindsay."

"But I'm nothing like Lindsay!" Lila complained, "This one time, I got an A on a math test, and then, a couple days later, they said there was a problem with the grading system, but I don't think that had anything to do with it."

"Sure it didn't."

Yet another cab came. Out of it came a boy in a deep green T-shirt with black shoulder rings and a dragon logo. His pants were long jeans and he wore black and white sneakers. His brown hair was long-ish and spiky in the front, and his eyes were hazel. "Hello, people I am opted to meet. My name is Zacherious."

"I'm supposed to introduce you!" Chris, for some reason, was pissed.

"Make up your mind!" Ria shouted.

"Anyway," Zacherious continued, "Did someone drop a phone?" He held up the phone that Fiona was using to call for the ambulance that was just arriving for the injured intern.

"Oh my god, that's my phone!" Fiona called.

"You should probably take better care of it." Zacherious handed the phone to her.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

"Enough jibber jabber," Chris cut in, "I need to introduce Cameron."

The new boy stepping out of the cab had short brown hair and almost hypnotical blue eyes. He wore a set of simple blue jeans, white converse, and a light blue hoodie. He also had a gold colored pocket watch chain hanging out of his left hoodie pocket.

"Ladies and gents, this is―"

"No need to introduce me," Cameron stated, "My name was already spoken."

Chris was getting really ticked at some of the new contestants. "John."

"Yes?" He answered.

"Would you mind teleporting Cameron and Ria somewhere else?"

"You would ask that," Ria commented.

"I'd love to!" He brought out his wand again.

"No," Jacky warned him

"It's for the best," Xaviour tried comforting him, "Start with something smaller, like, say, a rabbit?"

John's luggage began shaking. He opened it and a big white bunny jumped out and cuddled him. "Fluffy! You're okay!"

"Aw!" Jacky cooed, "He's so cute!"

"Oh my god, I wanna see the bunny!" Lila ran over.

"Sheesh," Chris whined, "You're acting like a stupid rabbit is better than I am."

"You should probably just let them be, Christopher," Lawliet added, "Bickering is going to get you no where."

"Fine…" Chris conceded, "But stop calling me Christopher." A bus honked on a horn as it pulled up. "I guess that it's time to bring out our returning competitors! Please welcome: Duncan, Sierra, Noah, Katie and Sadie, Courtney, Tyler, Gwen, and Cody!" The old contestants stepped off of the bus in that order, Katie and Sadie hugging, and Gwen and Courtney upset that each other were there.

"omigosh, Sadie," Katie cheered, "I can't believe that we get to be on another season together!"

"Oh, I know, right?" Sadie agreed.

"This'll be fun," Zacherious whispered sarcastically to Crow. He nodded in agreement.

"You're repulsive, you're pasty, you're breath smells, and your hair is hideous!" Courtney went on listing all of the 'bad' things about Gwen, "Is that even your natural hair color?"

"I hate to break it to you," Gwen laughed, "but teal isn't natural."

"You know what I meant! I mean is it really black?"

"Um…" Gwen got a little worried.

"No, it's not black," Sierra piped up, "It's actually―" Gwen covered Sierra's mouth.

"No it's black; Sierra's just delusional!" Sierra pushed Gwen's hand down.

"Gwen, I think you're mistaken. Being the number one Total Drama fan in the world, I know that it's really―" Gwen used her other hand to cover Sierra's mouth again. Courtney gave Gwen a look that said 'I'll find out if it's the last thing I do!' Gwen chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, Duncan was giving Cody a talk, "Look you little twerp, if you do anything funny to me this season, you're in for the beating of a lifetime!" Duncan held up a fist to make his point.

Cody chuckled, "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You're not tough at all considering Harold and I were both able to knock you out!"

"That's it!" Duncan swung his fist, but Cody ducked under him and Duncan's fist connected with Tyler's face, giving him two black eyes. (Fun way to start the season, eh?) Cody punched Duncan in the stomach. Then, from behind, Noah kicked Duncan in the nuts. Duncan fell over in pain.

The two cheered, "I told you that would work!" Cody said excitedly, "Now pay up!" he held out his hand for money.

Noah stopped and stared, "We never agreed on that." Cody was disappointed.

"Okay, calm down you oldies," Chris said, "Head on over to the second bench so we can bring in the rest of the newbies." As if on cue, another bus pulled up. "First off, we have a new brainiac, with a reading speed of 5 pages a minute, please welcome―"

"Wait, how come we don't get cool intros?" Duncan butted in.

Chris gave him a look, "Please welcome Daniel!"

Another boy with hazelnut colored hair cut neatly and parting to the right at his mid forehead. His eyes were calm, sparkly blue, and almond shaped. If his sunglasses weren't hanging down a bit, you wouldn't tell. His skin was a white-ish tan-ish shade, but his cheeks were extremely red, and there was a strawberry shaped birthmark on his next to his heart-shaped charm bracelet. He wore a baby blue and violet checkered T-shirt, khaki shorts with many, and I mean _many,_ pockets, and white trainers. "Good evening, Chris and other competitors. I'll assume I'm not late?"

"Well, your mental clock is definitely late; it's still the morning."

"No," Daniel replied, "If you look at the sun and the angles of the shadows, you'd be able to tell that it's 12:06 and 43 seconds."

"He's right," Ria helped, looking at her phone, "And you actually think you're smart."

Chris took out his phone, "Oh, I get it!" He face-palmed, "I forgot daylight savings this spring!"

"Most phones do it automatically, so that shows how cheep you are."

"Yeah, just shut the eff up. Our next chick entering the game is a star cheerleader who has messed up in the nationals, and she has lost her virginity," Noah raised an eyebrow as to say 'TMI' "It's Chloe!"

Chloe's black hair was straight with blonde highlights, and she had lavender eyes. She had naturally tan, flawless skin. She had on a purple corset tank top with black sequins that form a heart, a short black, ruffled mini skirt, sparkly black ballet flats, and a silver fox necklace with diamonds and bangles. "They could have done without knowing that, Chris," Chloe said, "but, still, maybe its better you said that," She finished, seductively, getting close to Chris.

"Uh, yeah…" Chris actually thought that Chloe looked kind of hot, but he had to scratch that for now; he's the host, "Just go sit over by Daniel."

Chloe did as she was told. As she did, the next person stepped off of the bus. This girl was super skinny and had medium length honey blonde hair with darker highlights, partially covered by a beanie with a purple stripe. Her eyes were such a deep shade of blue that they almost appeared to be black. Her shirt was purple with black sleeves which made her skin seem paler than it actually was. Her pants were dark skinny jeans with a studded belt, and her shoes were black skate shoes.

"This is your new bundle of hyper joy and a singing prodigy: Ember!" Chris celebrated.

"Oh my god, Chris," Ember said happily, "I don't believe it that I actually get to meet you! You're, like, one of my biggest inspirations ever!"

"Lol, I was just like that when I first got on," Sierra related, "Except maybe a little less calm and more hyperventilating-y."

"A little?" Cody added.

"Yes," Chris continued, patting Ember's head, "Now go sit down."

"Will do Mr. Mclean!" Ember said, running to the bench.

Another girl stepped off of the bus. Her hair was dirty blonde set into a ponytail, and she had sky blue eyes. Her attire was constructed out of a hot pink tank top, jeans that went halfway between her knees and ankles, and tan sandals.

"Old and new competitors, this is―" Chris began, but was cut off by Cameron.

"Erinn?"

"Cameron?" The two were shocked to see each other there.

"Oh yeah," Chris remembered, "Cameron, and Erinn, who has given several suggestions to the president of the USA, and having two cosidered, are siblings. They share a birthday, but are exactly one year apart, which means that their parents sex exactly three months after Erinn's birth."

"Try to keep the unneeded information to a minimal, Christopher," Lawliet suggested.

"We don't need to know when our parents have sex," Cameron commented.

"Okay," Chris said, "Let's introduce the next musical prodigy―"

"Redundancy!" Ria called.

"M-hmn, this is Justin, or we should say Justin 2.0."

The blonde buzz-cut teen stepped out of the bus. His skin was pretty pale and his eyes were turquoise. He wore a partly baggy white shirt with blue stripes, baggy jeans, and nikes. He also had a guitar case strapped to his back. "Just call me Justin," He said, "Other than my exceptional looks, I am nothing like him."

"Sure, head over to the others."

As Justin did, he noticed Ember staring at him. She quickly darted her head away.

"She totally digs you," Daniel told Justin, nudging him.

"How can you tell?"

"By the angles of her eyelids and lips, and, also by the way she turned her head away. She is 100 percent in love."

"That's good to know."

At the first bench, Zacherious motioned Xaviour towards him, out of earshot from the others. "You wanna form an alliance, right now?" Zacherious asked.

"You read my mind," Xaviour replied. The two fist-bumped.

"Here I am giving you guys yet another musical genius," Chris started, "with an extreme artistic ability: please welcome Jaimee!"

Jaimee's eyes were watery blue and almond shaped, and her hair was curly blonde, going a little past her shoulders with bangs. She had on a strappy, floaty, pink shirt; white shorts; pink flats; and pink earrings with a matching necklace. "Hello peoples!" She waved.

Jaimee walked over to the benches. Xaviour leaned over to her and asked, "Hey, when this show's over, would you like to go out with me?"

Jaimee look puzzled at his question. She finally answered, "Ha ha, no…"

"Okay then."

"Dude, what was that about?" Zacherious asked him when he got back.

"Strategy, my friend. Now, she believes I like her, and will be more willing to do as I plead."

"Devious!"

A medium hair-length brunette male steps off of the bus. "This is the dude who can spin on his head for seven seconds in counting," Chris said, this time through a megaphone, hurting many people's ears (don't ask me where he got it; he has Sim pockets, remember?), "It is Zach!" Zach had slightly tan skin and green eyes. He wore a read sweatshirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a wrist watch.

"Yes, I'm Zach: the second Zach here. Just call me Zach and the other guy Zacherious." (That's how you tell the difference) Zach walked to the bench, but not before he [punched Chris in the arm.

"Ow…" (It hurts a lot when you get hit there)

In that time, Zacherious almost inconspicuously took the thing that was holding Erinn's hair in a ponytail, and stuffed it into Cameron's pocket. "Just got to start some drama right from the start," He told Xaviour. One person did notice Zacherious, though. His name was Duncan.

"Hey, I saw that!" Duncan accused him, but kept quiet as to not draw attention.

"You did?" Zacherious was shocked, that had never happened before, "Look, if you keep quiet, I'll let you join my alliance,"

Duncan shrugged, "Works for me."

Finally, the last contestant stepped off of the bus, then, it drove away. "Here comes our final competitor!" Chris exclaimed, "She and incredible artist and dancer who is an X-antisocialist: Amber"

Ember looked up because she thought Chris had said her name.

Amber had pale skin and a small birthmark on her lower left leg, not covered by her black shorts. Her torso was covered by a one-shoulder green top, and her footwear was open sandals. Her eyes were emerald and she had a charm necklace. "Am I really the last one?" She asked, "There are certainly a lot of people here."

"27," Daniel concluded, "and in only 10 minutes and 26 seconds."

"You were counting?" Crow asked.

"No I used subtraction. You see, when Amber got here, it was 12:11 and 29 seconds, and when Jacky arrived, it was 12:01 and three seconds."

"Overachiever," Ria coughed.

"Okay," Chris began, "Now that every one's here, I'll assign you to your teams. If you are a returning contestant, that means Duncan, Sadie, Courtney, Cody, Katie, Tyler, Noah, Sierra, and Gwen, you're on team Veterans." Chris tossed them a banner. Tyler tried to catch it, but could not see it perfectly due to his new found black eyes and it knocked him over. Courtney picked up the team banner and unrolled it. It was a red circle with a plus sign in the center. (representing the symbols on the medic uniforms for D-Day) "Everyone who came after the Veterans, meaning Jaimee, Zach, Erinn, Daniel, Amber, Ember, Justin, and Chloe you're known as team All-Powerful." He tossed them a banner. Ember successfully caught it and unrolled it to reveal that there symbol was a yellow circle with an Ankh in the center. (Representing there godly powers) "And every one else: Zacherious, John, Ria, Cameron, Jacky, Crow, Lawliet, Xaviour, Lila, and Fiona, you guys are team Outcast." Chris gave them a banner. It was unrolled to show a blue square with a thumbs-down in the middle. (representing how 'sucky' they are)

"Chris," Chloe asked, "Not to be rude, but shouldn't there be three teams of nine, not one eight, one nine, and one ten?"

"Yeah," Chris pondered, "That would make sense. I need to hire better interns. Okay, would anyone from team Outcast like to join team All-Powerful?"

Xaviour raised his hand quickly to not let anyone else take the position.

"K', Xaviour, you're an All-Powerful now." Xaviour walked to his new team, then gave a thumbs-up to Zacherious.

"Anymore question? No? Good, because it is time for you to enter your new home as of the next few weeks… for most of you." With that, Chris lead them to the hotel door, which was so clean that he bumped into, "I hate good window washer!" Then, he opened the door, and brought them inside.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I took so long type this one that I'm putting the part where they get settled in in another chapter. But now you know all of the characters. Read this chapter over and over, because you will forget what people look like. I used to think a blonde person in a story was a brunette, so leason learned.<p>

―The Dragon 1000


	6. Tour

Sorry this took a while; I'm lazy

Hoped you liked last chapter. This is them getting a tour of the hotel and all that stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, do you?

* * *

><p>When the contestants walked into the hotel, many marveled at how extraordinary it was. (how can something be extra ordinary?) Unlike the outside, with its chipping paint, the inside was clean, no chipping paint anywhere. The floor was white and black checkered tiles, shined so much that you could see your own reflection. There was a huge marble water fountain in the center of the room. Limestone columns lined up against every wall to support the 30-foot-high ceiling. There was a grand staircase in the back of the room leading up to two more staircases going either left or right towards upper platforms. Each of the higher levels had two doors on it.<p>

"Oh my god, it's so big in here!" Lila exhilarated.

"And that's the first thing you noticed?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"How cool is it? I can't see!" Tyler yelled, though he was still in the doorway.

Duncan was over at the water fountain, already chipping away at it with his pocket knife.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Lawliet told him, "Do you even know how much money Christopher must have spent to give us sanitary living conditions, and at this size?"

Duncan shrugged and tossed his knife behind him. He didn't care about losing it. He had plenty more.

Cody managed to catch his knife by the handle. "Ha, in your face! I've been practice many techniques." He said proudly. He began spinning the open blade about his finger.

"Like, OMG, Cody," Sierra was shocked, "I didn't know you could do that!"

This distracted Cody, "Wait, you didn't know something?" The knife came off balance and cut Cody's arm. He cried out in pain as his shirt started soaking with blood.

"Cody-kins! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Katie and Sadie came rushing over, "Cody," Katie said, "Are you, like, emo or something?"

"He's got that emo hair style, Katie," Sadie continued.

"You know, now that you bring it up…"

"Girls, calm down, it was just a freak accident," Cody assured them.

Justin, who witnessed the event, shivered as a bad memory came over him. He hoped the same didn't happen to Cody as did his old friend.

Crow was letting Magic fly around. She (meaning Magic) loved the open space.

Xaviour opened one of his suitcases to let his pet cat out. (who I forgot in the last chapter). His name was Feelix. When Magic saw Feelix, she dove at him to peck him, but Feelix moved just in time. (Yeah, pet conflict!)

Crow called out for Magic to return to him.

"Try to keep your bird under control, please. I don't want either of them getting hurt."

"Will do."

Jacky was cupping her hands under the water in the fountain to get something to drink. John was trying to impress her with a trick that involved filling his hat with water, putting it on his head, and keeping his hair dry. He only managed to drench himself, though.

Chloe and Zacherious were over by the staircases. Zacherious asked, "If you don't want to answer, that's fine, but who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Depends, are you still a virgin?" She asked rubbing up to him a bit.

"Uh… no."

"Could I ask you the same question, then?"

"It was my X-girlfriend, Bonnie. It was quick, we both hated it, and it was never spoken of again, until now."

"Okay," Chloe finished, giggling. She walked away. Zacherious then realized that she neglected to answer his question.

Jaimee and Ember were up on the left upper floor chatting.

"So what can you do, again?" Jaimee asked.

"I'm a singer, actress, and I've made 10 appearances on Broadway."

"Wait," something seemed to have struck Jaimee, "You wouldn't happen to be Ember Byrne, would you?"

"Yes, I am, you know me?"

"Know you? I went to one of your performances! I threw that white rose to you!"

"That was you? Small world."

Over in some corner, Zach managed to find some arcade games hidden under the stairs. Fiona was there watching him get on to a motorcycle game. You know the kind that you actually sit on the controller.

"What if you fall off?" Fiona asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Fi, I won't, and if I do, that's why the made helmets." He patted the helmet the he had just put on himself.

"Can you just give me a hint?" Courtney asked Gwen on the upper landing opposite Ember and Jaimee.

"For the millionth time: NO!"

You get what they're fighting about, right? If you don't, reread the previous chapter.

Ria and Amber were under the other side of the staircase. Ria asked, "I notice you have a charm bracelet on, what's it from?"

Amber felt cold when she remembered. "I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

"I think I know where, and I understand."

"Okay, kiddies, enough playing around," Chris called out, "I need to show you every thing before nightfall." Everyone gathered back by Chris, First of all, I'll explain the order of the challenges. Since this season is based off of life, you will start from challenges like things elementary students would do, move up to teen age people, like yourselves, then work your way into adulthood."

_Scene Flash_

"This is the room for team Veterans," Chris exclaimed in a military type room. There were scattered army helmets around the floor and on shelves. One side of the room had four cots lined up against the wall, the other had four hammocks.

_Scene Flash_

"This room is for All-Powerful!" Now they were in a room almost as amazing as the first one. It had the black and white checkered tile, and marble columns. It had two bunk beds on each wall and a small fountain.

_Scene Flash_

"And here's the Outcast's room," This room was even worse than the Veteran's. There was dirt and moss all over the place. The beds, if you can even call them beds, were just pieces of wood suspended from the wall by chain (like the ones you see in cartoon jails). Bugs were also all over the place.

_Scene flash_

"This is the cafeteria, where you will be served meals by our lovely, _new _chef," Chris almost let out a tear.

"What happened to the old chef?" Cameron asked.

"H-his time came…"

"Oh my god, he's dead?" Lila freaked out.

"No, he got stuffed in a pickle jar! Of coarse he's dead! Don't joke about it!"

Lila apologized, though she had done nothing wrong.

"Our new chef is: Chef Katana!"

"Of coarse," Noah mumbled.

Chef Katana burst through the door on the right. He had a good shade of peach skin and long black hair done up in a ponytail. He wore black robes and tibia shoes. He was Japanese too.

"He would look like that," Zacherious muttered.

The new Chef whipped a sword, more specifically: a katana, out from its case on his belt and pointed it directly at Zacherious's throat, "What did you say, punk?"

"N-nothing, s-sir!" He saluted, "I'm just happy t-to have you here."

_Scene Flash_

Chris came to a random door under the staircase that Ria and Amber were. "This is the new confessionals. It is also a bathroom. If any of you want to air something out, do it now."

Confessionals

Sierra―Veterans

"Omigosh! I get the first confessional of the season! This is the second best thing that's ever happened to me! Next to Cody. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Erinn―All-Powerful

"With my brother being here, it puts a new spin on the way I thought I was gonna play the game. He's almost mastered hypnotism; he could get whatever alliance he wants!"

Ember―All-Powerful

"I find it hard to believe that Jaimee and I have seen each other before. Maybe I could befriend her?"

Ria―Outcast

"I'm not rude, like I was being, to everyone; just Chris. I'm actually an accomplished musician. I just hope my first impression doesn't fall back on me in the game."

"Good, Everyone aired out?" Chris continued.

Lila raised her hand.

"Alright, on with the tour!" Chris walked away with the contestants, minus Lila.

Confessionals

Lila―Outcast

"It's really rude of Chris to just ignore me like that! Anyway, everyone but Chris seems really nice. I hope everyone likes me!"

Lila finished her confession, but she could not see Chris or the others. She started wondering.

_Scene Flash_

Chris showed them many other places in the hotel, such as places they would need to go for future challenges. He also toured them about the rest of the town outside of the hotel.

He then brought them to the bench area outside the building. "This is where you will be eliminated one-by-one in the dramatic funeral ceremony!"

"I trust you're not actually going to kill us?" Daniel asked.

"Of corps not!" Chris said

"Boo!" Ria called.

"Legally we can't do that, so we'll just have you guys climb into coffins when you're out and some interns'll carry you away."

"Sounds fun," Amber said sarcastically.

"I hope you all find this county to be of your liking, cause your having your first challenge in one hour! Go unpack and get comfortable, you'll need it."

All of the contestants headed back to their rooms, when the Outcasts walked into their room, they found Lila asleep on one of the 'beds.'

Confessionals

Crow―Outcast

"She's doomed," He face palms.

* * *

><p>This was shorter than I expected<p>

Btw, when summer starts, I'll only be able to go on my computer on Saturday (and possibly Sunday) morning, so I won't be able to update as often.

Anyway, I want you guys to answer some questions:

Do I update enough?

Am I a good author?

Who's your favorite character? (Other than your own)

Who do you think will win? (Don't say your own)

Who do you think should go first?

―The Dragon 1000


	7. Challenge 1: Greatest Sleepover Ever

Oh my god! I haven't updated in more than a year. My parents wouldn't let me use my computer all school year (ironically, for failing Language Arts). Please tell me if you're still reading, I don't want to stop this story.

AwesomeMan327 has changed the name of Zach to Zack, and his hair is now black.

And also, I made this before I'd heard of TDRotI, so I'm gonna change my Cameron's name to Logan. I hope that doesn't cause confusion.

PS: I role a die to determine who loses a challenge. 1 or 6: Veterans, 2 or 5: Outcast, 3 or 4: All-Powerful. I don't decide who loses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, season 4 would probably be over already (In America).

* * *

><p>Almost an hour had passed since the contestants had been sent to unpack. Courtney was laying down on the cot across from Duncan's hammock. She was complaining (and when does she not complain?) about how he broke their relationship for Gwen. Of course, you don't want to hear about that, do you? The OC's need screen time.<p>

Yet, I'll still tell about some others.

Noah was giving Tyler medical aid for his black eyes while simultaneously giving Cody aid for the cut on his arm.

"Try to keep your arm pointed up to reduce blood pressure." Noah offered.

Cody grunted, "How stupid do I look?"

"I don't know," Tyler complained, "Duncan punched me blind!"

"It's not Cody's fault," Sierra added, as she was obviously eavesdropping. (By the way, she's grown a good amount of her hair back)

"I'll get you Cody," Tyler threatened, "I don't know how, but I'll get you."

Cody obviously didn't care, but Sierra still decided to say, "Don't worry, Cody; I'll watch you at night to make sure nothing happens to you."

Confessionals

Cody ― Veterans

"I guess it's kind of nice to be back on Total Drama." He burst out in laughter. "Wow. I can't say that with a straight face! Ha ha, but I'm still a little creeped out by Sierra."

And Katie and Sadie were goggling, obviously.

Now I can entertain you with your own characters. Let's see what All-Powerful is doing.

* * *

><p><span>All-Powerful Room<span>

"Okay, Girls on one side of the room, and boys bunk on the other," Erinn commanded her team.

"Untwist your bra strap, Erinn," Xaviour told her, jumping onto a bed, "It's the first day; relax."

Erinn was a little angered. "If we're going to win this first challenge, we need to be organized and well acquainted, and I don't see anyone else trying to be leader."

"It's bad luck to be a team leader. That's why I said I wouldn't right away."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, "I'll make this team win."

"Good for you," He got up to leave, "By the way: Your bra strap is really twisted." Erinn blushed as she reached on her back to fix her problem.

Confessionals

Erinn ― All-Powerful

"That's just rude."

After Jaimee and Ember were done unpacking, they began conversing with each other once more.

"You're really quite the singer, Ember," Jaimee complimented.

"Thank you," Ember said, "and you're quite the… uh…" She was genuinely confused.

"Musician," Jaimee finished.

"Yeah, you're quite the musician."

"But you haven't heard me play…" Jaimee inquired.

"Can't I assume?"

"Hey, Cutie!" Justin called, walking towards the two girls, "Wacha talkin' 'bout?"

"Stuff," Ember said, blushing.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Personal, stuff," Jaimee butted in.

"Okay, then. Would you like me to leave?"

"Yes, we would." Justin left them.

"What was that?" Ember asked her.

"It's too early to start a relationship." Jaimee finished, patting Ember.

Meanwhile, with Justin, "I think you're wrong," He ran it by Daniel, "She doesn't seem to like me…"

"Give her time," Daniel advised.

And back with the girls:

"Hi," Amber said to them, "Why was Justin just over with you?"

Jaimee said, "For something."

"What was that something?"

"A personal something," Ember added, not getting the 'stuff, stuff' concept.

"Okay…" Amber chimed as she walked away.

"And care to explain that?" Jaimee asked.

"It's too early to start a relationship."

Jaimee blushed in shock.

Confessionals

Jaimee ― All-Powerful

She's still blushing, "I have nothing against gay people, but I'm not one."

Zack was watching Chloe unpack her clothing. I hope you know what I mean by '_clothing_'. Then, he was struck with an idea: an idea so great that his head would explode if he even began to know what he was thinking about (1).

"Chloe," He said, "You are, by far, the hottest girl on the show."

"You wanna go make out?" Chloe dropped what she was doing.

"You mean right now?" Zack asked, ecstatic.

"Only if you want to." She put her hands on his chest.

"I think it's a yes." Zack pushed his lips against her, and the two fell onto Chloe's bed.

Confessionals

Zack ― All-Powerful

"Woohoo!" He fist pumps "First couple of the season!"

Justin ― All-Powerful

"So he gets to hook-up and I don't? Not fair!"

Okay, that's everyone from that team.

* * *

><p><span>Outcast Room<span>

John was taking a nap, or was trying to, on his piece of wood, so he let Jacky play with Fluffy. She was bouncing around, pretending to be another rabbit.

You know what else? Lila was pretending to be Magic (Crow's bird). She was pretending to fly around and be a bird. Magic, somehow, got the idea that Fluffy was a nice bunny and started rubbing his face in Fluffy's. Lila rubbed her cheek with Jacky's.

Confessionals

Jacky ― Outcast

"I have a feeling that's not going to be the weirdest thing that happens this season…"

"What's that gold chain hanging from your pocket?" Fiona asked Logan.

"It's a pocket watch," He pulls it out of his pocket. Along with it comes his sister's hair thingy. (Sorry, someone tell me what they're called) "Strange…" He ponders over it. "It's not mine, would you like it as a bracelet?"

"Sure," she smiled. She liked getting gifts. Everyone does.

Lawliet was sitting on his piece of wood drinking coffee from a thermos he brought.

"Could I have some?" Crow asked.

"I'd rather you not infect it with your bacteria. That, and I don't know when I'll get the chance to make more."

"Fair point."

"It's been an hour!" Ria shouted, "When's the challenge?"

"Easy now," Zacherious put his hand on her shoulder, "It starts in 3… 2… 1" Nothing happens. "You see, I just proved that I can't call things."

"Yup, that's what you were doing," Ria mocked him, "3… 2… 1"

"Your hour is up!" Chris boomed over the loud speaker.

"Well, I guess I can call things."

"Everyone needs to report to the main hall immediately!"

* * *

><p><span>Main Hall<span>

"As you already know, it is time for your first challenge!" Chris exclaimed, "Because this is Total Drama Life, we will have you progress through your life cycle. We're going to kick things off with an elementary school favorite: a sleepover challenge!"

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"This challenge is to plan and live the best sleepover you can imagine. There is junk food in the cabinets and fridges in each of the houses you've been assigned, which are down the street from the hotel." (This is not only the hotel; it's a whole town, if I forgot to mention that) "You're houses are marked with your team logo. Each team must pick a member to act as the host. Are there any questions?"

"Yes," Daniel asked raising his hand, "We're all about 16; how are we to know what a children's party is to be like?"

"I'd say we simply guess," Lawliet answered, as usual, monotoning. Chris nodded

"And we have an air-head on our team," Zacherious nudge him.

"Really?" Lila asked, "Who is it?"

"*Special*" Tyler coughed.

"Aaaaaw, thank you!" She, quite obviously, doesn't know both definitions.

"And… Go!" Chris commanded, using a klaxon (that's what that thing is called, right?), which hurt the contestants ears. Everyone, with the exception of Chris, ran out of the hotel in search of their play areas. Noah was guiding Tyler. Noah's not heartless; he's only rude.

* * *

><p><span>Veterans House<span>

They, naturally, were outside of it, and it was painted red.

Courtney said, "I volunteer my self as the team leader for this challenge!" You knew she'd do that.

"I think I'll second that," Sierra added.

"Well I don't!" Duncan complained.

"And neither do I," Gwen added, "If anyone should lead this challenge, it should be Katie or Sadie."

The team looked at the two friends, who weren't even paying attention.

"Fine," Courtney, uncharacteristically, conceded, "Katie, Sadie; I never thought I'd say this: you're the experts."

"Omigosh, Sadie, we get to lead the challenge!" Katie cheered.

"Yay! I'm, like, so excited!" Sadie agreed.

"But Chris said only one person could represent the team," Cody reminded them.

"Cody!" Noah shook said person, "Don't make it worse!"

"Sadie, it should be you; you're, like, so fun!" Katie offered.

"No way!" Sadie replied, "You are, like, so much more fun than I am!"

Confessionals

Katie and Sadie ― Veterans

They are happily sitting together.

"Now that Sadie and I get to be on another season, we're, like, so ready to win!" Katie said.

"We're, like, gonna get so much further!" Sadie added.

End Confessionals

"Okay, I'll do it!" Katie cheered.

"Finally!" Courtney exclaimed.

Confessionals

Courtney ― Veterans

"Katie and Sadie are such imbeciles! I hate to talk lowly of people, but they don't belong on this show."

* * *

><p><span>All-Powerful House<span>

They had already entered their house, which was yellow.

Chloe and Zach continued their make-out session, this time, on a table.

"I'm team leader!" Erinn declared.

"What makes you team leader?" Chloe asked, breaking away from Zack. Their lips were getting sore.

"I don't see anyone else volunteering."

"Maybe I wanna do it?"

"But I already got it." Erinn argued.

"Just let her do it." Xaviour pleaded to Chloe.

"Thank you, Xaviour; that almost makes up for your comment, earlier." Erinn went to prepare whatever she had to.

"And if we lose, it's her fault." Chloe and Zack grew grins.

* * *

><p><span>Outcast House<span>

They had also gone in their house, which was blue.

Zacherious was exploring the cabinetry, which he had told Fiona he found fascinating. They seemed to be filled to the brim.

"Maybe Chris had extra money to waste on this challenge?" Jacky suggested.

"That wouldn't make sense," Zacherious pointed out, "He's already spent so much either building or refurbishing this place."

Confessionals

Zacherious ― Outcast

"Of course I know why they're so full:" He smiled to himself, "I did a little petty thievery while we were on our way."

End Confessionals

"Is anyone going to partake as leader for the challenge?" Logan asked his team, "If no one takes the position, I suppose I will, which I really don't want to do."

Lila jumped up and down yelling, "I want to, I want to, I want to!"

"Will anyone who's mature?" No one rose to the challenge, "Fine, Lila…" Logan conceded, though, he was sure he'd regret this.

"Yay!" Lila cheered, "This is the second time I've ever been the leader of anything."

"I'm not even going to ask what the first one was."

"I was line leader in preschool," She said, flatly, "We need to get all of the snacks out! And get sleeping bags!"

"Are you aware that nobody does that, anymore?" Ria asked.

"It wouldn't be out of the way to assume she does," Lawliet, yet again, monotoned.

* * *

><p><span>Veteran House<span>

Katie was preparing her team's, basically what you could call a 'welcome-to-the-show', sleepover. Sadie was, obviously, helping her.

"I'm so going to plan the best sleepover ever," Katie cheered herself.

Sadie nodded, "You are, so, right."

But when Katie opened the food cabinets, there was nothing in them.

DUN, DUN, DUN!

"Like, where's all the food, Sadie?"

Confessionals

Zacherious — Outcast

He rubs his hands together. "Mua ha ha ha ha!"

End Confessionals

"Work without it!" Courtney commanded.

"But, Courtney!" Katie complained.

"But nothing!" Katie grabbed Courtney's ankle as she tried to walk away.

Katie then let go and began to cry.

Sadie came to comfort her friend. "Omigosh, Katie what's wrong?"

She lifted her head, "Chris didn't give us any snacks for the sleepover!"

"Wow, that's so terrible!" Sadie wasn't being sarcastic at all, though it might sound that way.

"And now we're gonna lose the challenge, and I'm going home because everyone will think it's my fault!"

"No!" Sadie said, supporting, "You are Katie! You can do this! You don't need food to throw the best party ever. You just need _Imagination!_" (2)

"You're right, Sadie!" Katie said, gaining her confidence, "I can do this!" She then put her hands between her legs, "After I pee," She finished. Both girls leave.

They both have to pee during their first challenges.

Then, because reality TV seems to have cues, Duncan walks in. He grins, "Princess isn't going to be happy."

* * *

><p><span>All-Powerful House<span>

Erinn was, instead of working, giving out commands to her team mates to set up.

Xaviour leaned over the kitchen table, "Don't you think the host should set up a get-together, not force the guests?"

She pondered this. He did seem right, but she would fall defeat to common sense, "I'm leading this challenge, and I know what's best for our team."

"Whatever, _Courtney,_" Xaviour left.

Confessionals

Erinn — All-Powerful

"I guess I can consider Xaviour a friend or ally. He's the only person that's really talked to me."

End Confessionals

"Daniel, Amber," Erinn ordered, "Get out the snacks Chris mentioned. Zack and Chloe, go find sleeping bags, or something."

"How would you know what we need for a sleep over?" Chloe asked, only upset about being bossed around by this little prick.

"I'm a babysitter," Erinn answered, "I know how children act."

"They don't like you, do they?"

"She probably makes them eat vegetables," Zack teased.

"That's beside the point," Erinn argued, "I still know stuff."

"Yes," Chloe confided, "And I know that sex isn't called group-masturbation." She and Zack left to do their job, laughing.

Confessionals

Erinn — All-Powerful

"What did Logan tell them?!"

Logan — Outcast

"Until then, I thought Erinn talked about her boyfriend's fingering on a guitar!" He falls back, laughing.

End Confessionals

"Your royal highness," Amber called to an embarrassed Erinn.

"What?" She snapped.

"I hate to give your paved road a pothole, but there's no food."

"That doesn't make sense. Chris said-"

"You know what else doesn't make sense?" Daniel cut in, "Your hair is down." He smiled because he knew Erinn arrived with a ponytail.

"What? That's preposterous," She reaches up to feel her hair and is shocked, "Where'd my [hair thingy] go?" (I, seriously, don't know what it's called)

"If I remember right, I saw it on the wrist of Fiona," Daniel answered Erinn's rhetorical question.

She was angered. "I'm going over there to give that girl a piece of my mind!" With that, she left.

Confessionals

Amber — All-Powerful

"Thank God Daniel got rid of her: She gives me a headache."

* * *

><p><span>Outcast House<span>

Lila was putting the finishing touches on her team's party in the living room (which has a really nice glass table), when there was a loud banging at the door. "I'll get it!" Lila yelled, like the little girl she seemed to be. She opened the door and, you guessed it, it was Erinn, "Hello, girl from the other team!"

Erinn spotted Fiona in the background, "Move, prissy," She pushed Lila aside, mistakenly, on her breast.

"No!" She screamed, covering herself, "Don't touch my boobs! My boobs are for boys only!"

Erinn approached her target. "Give me back my [hair thingy]!"

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked.

"The thing on your arm: Its mine!"

"You mean this?" Fiona pointed to the thingy on her arm (that's what she said), "Logan gave it to me."

Here's to cues, again; here comes Logan from the bathroom, because he, apparently, pees when Katie does. "Erinn, what are you doing?"

"You gave her my thingy!" (So that's why Erinn's a girl :P, okay, I'm done trolling.)

"That was yours?"

"I can give it back," Fiona suggested, wanting to ease the tension.

"No, that's not necessary," He now directed towards his sister, "You should've spoken sooner; finder's, keeper's."

"You're acting like you're seven," Erinn pointed out.

"That's the aim of the challenge."

"Damn it, Logan!" Erinn then kicked the glass table, which shattered on impact.

"Oh my God!" Fiona freaked out.

"Yes?" John said, peaking from behind a chair, because he and Jacky were playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Don't joke about this! Broken glass is very dangerous!"

"Are you sure?" Lila asked, "Because there's a song about it." (3)

"Please, don't sing it," Crow begged.

"_Its fun to run, its fun to play, its fun to make things out of clay,_"

"That's an obscene amount of food you have there," Erinn said, as Lila continued the song.

"I know, right?" Zacherious said playing off his mischief, "The cabinets were fully stocked."

"Really, 'cause we don't have any," She wanted payback, "I bet you stole that too, didn't you, Logan!"

"What? No I didn't!" Logan defended nervously.

"Really, Logan?" Ria said, joining the free-for-all conversation, "Cheating on the first challenge? That's just low."

Confessionals

Logan — Outcast

"My sister loses her [hair thingy], and I end up being hated by my team! Can day one get any worse?"

Zacherious — Outcast

"That was, totally, not my plan, but it works! Now if we lose, I can guaranty my safety for the night."

Lila — Outcast

"_Broken Glass!_" She finishes her song with her arms in the air.

End Confessionals

Chris, again, came over the loudspeaker, which was hooked up everywhere, if you were wondering, "Time's up! Officials looking interns are going to your locations to judge your sleepovers. Whoever's is the best gets an advantage in round two. Go back to the hotel when you've been judged."

Confessionals

Noah — Veterans

"Did anyone, really, think there wouldn't be a round two?"

End Confessionals

John, by the way, was not expecting Chris's voice and yelped, giving away his hiding spot to Jacky.

She pointed to him when she saw, "Ha! Found you, John!"

He stood up and declared, "You'll never take me alive, coppers!" (4) The magician threw a smoke bomb at his feet, which promptly blew up in his face. He was covered in soot and only managed to cough before falling over.

_Scene Flash!_

A bald, Caucasian intern in a suit and sunglasses was looking at the mess of a room that was perfect a few minutes before. He was mumbling things like, "Broken glass everywhere," while Fiona was trying to stop Lawliet from crossing the room with his bare feet. Lila had kicked Erinn out for breaking the table and for touching her boobs, but mostly touching her boobs.

He wrote some things on a pad of paper, though it was probably just his shopping list. Then, he left.

I'm not going to explain this for the other rooms, because it's essentially the same. But All-Powerful wasn't at all ready because Zack and Chloe had their bagillianth make-out session and Erinn was being Erinn, and Veterans weren't ready because Katie had to do more than just pee.

* * *

><p><span>Main Hall<span>

"So," Chris began, as all of the contestants arrived, "As you can see, you're all sucky hosts. But, in the end, the team that threw the best sleep over was Team Outcast!" He finished by making a big deal out of nothing. The team cheered, excluding Lawliet, who just smiled emotionlessly (is that possible?).

"Sleepovers are call sleepovers because the point is to not sleep," Chris explained, "Part two is for the person your teams selected as hosts to compete to stay awake the longest."

"Another awake-a-thon: How creative," Noah cynically stated.

"You seemed to enjoy it last time," Sierra said, knowing everyone just wanted Chris to shut up.

"That was one kiss on the ear, and I was asleep!" The bookworm argued through gritted teeth.

Confessionals

Sierra — Veterans

"I bought the extended M-rated versions of all of the seasons," She squeals, "I saw Cody's—"

"Sierra!" Chris shouted, banging on the door, "I'm still explaining the challenge!"

She looks awkwardly at the door, the smiles at the camera, "It was so tiny!"

End Confessionals

"Anyway," the host continued, dragging Sierra back, "Since Team Outcast won part one, they get an advantage: carbonated drinks!"

"So, sodas?" Daniel clarified.

"Yes, Daniel, sodas."

Lila smiled, "Yay, I love soda!"

"Is there anything you don't like?" Ria asked.

"Spiders," Lila said, completely seriously.

"Okay…" Chris drawled, "Your challenge starts now."

"What about their sodas?" Xaviour interrogated.

"You're not helping," Erinn rudly pointed out.

"I am a man of fairness."

"They have to search for them," Chris grinned, cockily.

"Typical, Chris," Gwen muttered.

Team Outcast began searching for the sodas for Lila, except for Zacherious, who beckoned Duncan and Xaviour.

"Alliance meeting: Game strategy?"

Duncan was angered by the ignorance, "You didn't think of one yet?"

"Did you?"

"I've got one," Xaviour said, preventing the ensuing argument.

"Let's here it."

"We each get a small alliance on our individual teams, who we'll control in our actual alliance."

"That is a brilliant idea!" Duncan was ecstatic.

Zacherious asked, "How'd you come up with it?"

Xaviour looked away, "I saw it on a show." (5)

They parted to make cohorts.

When Xaviour got back to his group, everyone was ignoring Erinn, though she wasn't trying to get attention from them. She just wanted to talk to him right now. "Xaviour, you seem nice and all. Can I trust you with a secret?"

All Xaviour could think was, 'She's gonna ask me out,' which is what he didn't want. "Sure you can."

"My brother's a hypnotist," She confided, "I have sleep problems, and he has a key word to make me fall asleep. Can you, please keep him away from me?"

"Only because you said please," He teased.

Confessionals

Xaviour — All-Powerful

"A hypnotist, eh? I better tell Zachy-Boy," He paused for a moment, "That sounded so gay."

End Confessionals

Crow soon found a glass bottle with an e-z-open top and tossed it to Lila. Fiona was struck with fear as the aforementioned spider-hated almost dropped the bottle. Ria was struck with fear because that would have caused Lila to sing the broken glass song again.

Lila guzzled the drink and burped.

"Very Lady-like," Ria murmured.

Zacherious casually went over to Logan and said, "Is there a message that you'd like delivered anywhere?"

"Are you a mail man, or something?" Logan asked, because he didn't quite understand the taller one.

"An apprentice, but that's beside the point," He's a mailman. Get it? You don't? That's because it's not funny. "I've heard that your sister has some kind of sleep problem. If only she had a nice and generous brother who was willing to be in an alliance with the person that I currently talking to him."

"Who's the little birdie she spilled the beans to?"

He tapped his chin. "Hmmm, it seems to have slipped my mind. Perhaps an ally in pay could refresh my memory." He grinned.

"You drive a hard bargain. It's a yes on the alliance; now who's the bird?"

"I promised I wouldn't say, but I suppose I can betray feeble trust for the groups benefit." He stopped acting like a high-class Grammar-Nazi and simply said, "It was Amber."

Fiona screamed as glass shattered. Lila had missed a bottle.

Ria yelled, "Do not sing!"

Confessionals

Logan — Outcast

"Redemption!"

End Confessionals

Erinn had managed to get Zack to help her, but Chloe refused, as she could not stand a prick.

Zack, Xaviour, Logan, and Zacherious where now charging at their opposing team to do their purpose: Zack and Xaviour to protect the girl that everyone disliked, and Logan and Zachy-Boy to destroy her chances. Team Outcast had just about stopped looking for the coke; Coka-Cola, that is; and watched the brawl with the other teams. The Veterans were not concerned at all for Katie's safety. As far as anyone knew, she had no cue word.

Xaviour had Logan in a headlock, and Zacherious pushed his elbow into Zack while Zack grabbed the other one's shoulders.

With no current reason to explain, the immature few; namely John, Lila, and Jacky; began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zack called.

Jacky cupped her hands over her mouth, "Your pants came off!"

Indeed, his pants did come off. He let go off Zacherious to put them back on.

Confessionals

Zack — All-Powerful

"How does that make sense?"

Zacherious — Outcast

"I could teach John a few tricks."

End Confessionals

Zacherious used his chance to run after Erinn. She ran from him, unknowingly, right past Logan. He said, "Pisces," And his sister was out cold.

Chris announced, "And Team All-Powerful loses! Somehow…"

Katie and Sadie had gotten tired after witnessing the not-so-tremendous feat that had occurred. Their little brains couldn't process it and they passed out, as well.

"And I guess that Team Outcast wins! Your reward: Take one furnishing from another teams' room. What'll it be?"

Crow started, "We want Team All-Powerful's—"

"Fountain!" Lila finished for him.

The rest of the team just said "What?"

Confessionals

Crow — Outcast

"Beds! We want their beds!"

End Confessionals

"Alright, then…" Chris was just as puzzled as the Outcasts, "Chef Katana is serving dinner in the kitchen. All-Powerful, I'll see you tonight for elimination. Where something nice; it is a funeral, after all.

* * *

><p>(1) <strong>Then, he was struck with an idea: an idea so great that his head would explode if he even began to know what he was thinking about<strong> This is a reference to an episode of Family Guy where Peter says he's getting an idea so smart his head would explode if he began to know what he was talking about

(2) **You don't need food to throw the best party ever. You just need **_**Imagination! **_This is a reference to the episode of Spongebob Squarepants where Squidward got a new TV

(3) **"Don't joke about this! Broken glass is very dangerous!" "Are you sure?" Lila asked, "Because there's a song about it." **This is a reference to an episode of Victorious where the group must right a kid's song. Robbie made the song about broken glass. It is referenced, again, several times in the show.

(4) **He stood up and declared, "You'll never take me alive, coppers!" **This is a reference to something. I don't know what it is, but if you know, put it in the reviews.

(5) **"That is a brilliant idea!" Duncan was ecstatic. Zacherious asked, "How'd you come up with it?" Xaviour looked away, "I saw it on a show." **The show Xaviour mentions is Big Brother. He is referring to the alliance called The Bra-Gade.

Again, sorry it took so long. I'll update as soon as I can

Just remember

Anyone with a character on All-Powerful needs to vote. From the top of my head, I can remember The Dragon 1000 (me) –Erinn, Shining Darkness Dragon-Xaviour, AwesomeMan327-Zack. Don't take offence if I don't remember your name yet. These are the people I've communicated with, so I have an easier time

But If You own Erinn(Mine), Amber, Ember, Jaimee, Chloe, Zack, Xaviour, Daniel, or Justin PM me or review your character's vote with you character's name, in that order. Vote based on what your character knows. If you don't vote, It may take longer to update because I'll feel like your not reading.

And I'll post 3 questions for fun

1: Do you hate my parents for taking my computer away?

2: Is your person OOC and would you like them to be more involved?

3: Are you happy with the outcome of the challenge?

Hopefully getting some undeserved reviews

— The Dragon 1000


End file.
